Without Words
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: A sweet ficlet. Please read, rate, and comment as you wish. All will be appreciated.


Without Words  
By: fanficaholic1377 (Amanda)  
  
  
  
Tears were streaming freely down her face. Why did things always go wrong for her? She asked herself. Every time she would try she would fail. The reason she failed was beyond her. Was she not good enough, was she not pretty enough? What was it?  
  
On night's where her mind would wander, wander to subjects such as these, she would be awake for hours on end, then in the morning she would be so depressed. Why she did that to herself, she didn't know. No, she knew, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be ignorant. She had heard that ignorance was bliss. Yet, she couldn't be that, no she already knew too much. On those nights she would wonder, usually on the same subject. The way it started was always with the same question. What would it be like for him to love her back?  
  
Back to earth.   
  
It was a cold winter night. The wind blew yet it was so peaceful. There was a light drone of voices coming from inside the castle. She looked up. The sky was speckled with many shining stars, and the ominous moon that reflected off the freshly fallen shimmering snow. It was a perfect night for anything. For loners, for late night walks to reflect, or be with someone you loved.   
On nights like these all your troubles could be washed away. Until daylight. When all those troubled thoughts came flooding back. She thought about why so many things are compared to water. It didn't matter; the thought was quickly shattered when a silent voice brought her back to reality. The voice that had brought her back so many times before. The voice that soothed and comforted her. The voice she loved to listen to. His voice. Harry's voice.  
  
"What was that, Harry?" She replied her gaze looking down upon the snow.  
  
"I said why did you come out here Hermione?," he answered cautiously noticing her silent tears.  
  
Harry, so caring, so kind, so brave, so everything. Everything that was positive. Everything that made you fall in love. She didn't answer. She didn't want to. Rejection always hurt her. She couldn't understand it. He sat down next to her.  
  
"What did Ron do to you?, he asked questioningly.  
  
The memory of a few minutes ago came tumbling back into her mind. When she had gone to the dance with Ron and he ungratefully left her to go dance with someone else. He had said he would come back. He never did. She didn't have an idea why this offended her. Maybe it was because realization had struck her. The realization that no one would ever care for her the way she cared for others. But, no, she had known that for years.  
  
Yet that wasn't at all true.  
  
So, that is what brought her out here. Sitting on this bench, Harry beside her, in the cold.  
  
A wave of fury and sorrow came back to her. Without realizing what she was doing she threw her arms tightly around Harry and cried. She cried so hard she was shaking violently. From the cold, or the pain, she did not know, nor care. Harry was so warm.   
  
Harry was shocked, yet grateful. For so long he has wanted to hold her in a time of need. But, she never seems to need him. She is so strong.   
Or so he thought.   
He started running his fingers through her hair now, caressing every strand. God, he thought, she smells so good.  
  
Hermione abruptly pulled away when she realized exactly what she was doing and in the process she fell backwards into the thick layer of snow. Harry quickly stood up to help her and then leaned down to look at her. Only inches away from her face.  
  
"Hermione! Are you all right? Did you hurt anything?" Harry asked with much concern.  
  
She just looked up at him with shining eyes. And started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. Not out of sadness or despair but happiness.  
  
Harry just looked at her. For a few reasons. First he was confused at why she was laughing, but if you thought about it she was sitting in the snow in a beautiful dress robe, with her hair flying everywhere. Not that that wasn't unusual. He was staring because of her gorgeous smile. The smile he loved so much. He was staring because of what he was about to do. He was going to attempt the unthinkable. Well, actually he had been thinking about doing this for quite a while now, but he never was actually this close to doing it.   
  
With Hermione still laughing broadly, Harry leaned in gently to take her into a kiss. A lovely kiss. Just lovely. There really weren't any other words to describe it.  
  
She was so shocked at his action. Never in a million years would she have thought Harry would kiss her. Yet, she quickly became involved in the kiss. So involved she didn't even know what she was doing. Suddenly, Harry came crashing on top of her. She had pulled him down without even noticing.   
  
Hermione was the one to break the kiss; as much as she didn't want to. They just looked at each other for a moment then started laughing, yet again, hysterically. After some time they had calmed down and were still sitting across from each other in the snow. I mean why go and sit on the bench? They were both already soaking wet with melted snow.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked at her to tell her he was listening. But he was surprised to see her standing up, with her arm raised in the air clasping tightly to a wad of snow. He knew then he should have been paying attention to what she was doing. But, his mind would just not leave the fact that he had finally kissed the one he loved so much.  
  
"No, Hermione, um, why don't you just put that back where it came from?" Harry said desperately as she inched closer and he backed away.   
  
"What do you mean? Oh, this, I see, well I guess I could put it down." Hermione replied with a sly grin forming devilishly on her face.  
  
"Thanks." He sighed.  
  
"But, then that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" So without warning, or a type of warning, she threw the snowball hitting Harry square in the chest.  
  
Harry looked down calmly seeming not to care. He walked closer towards Hermione, it was his turn to wear the sly grin.  
  
"You'll pay for that one!" Harry yelled as he started to chase Hermione around the school grounds.  
  
Now anyone who was watching this would be either scared or just in total confusion. Both Harry and Hermione were in formal clothes, both were soaking wet, both look disheveled. Harry was chasing Hermione throwing snowballs at her while she screamed happily, Ron long forgotten. And Hermione was trying not to trip over her long dress robes and land flat face in the snow.  
  
Which just happened to give her a brilliant idea. Time to get back at a certain some one, she thought mysteriously.   
  
Harry was running happily after Hermione, he had just thrown another snowball actually, when he saw her trip and fall harshly on the ground. So, being Harry, he rushed over to her, praying that she was ok, and that the fall was not caused by his actions.  
  
"Hermione! Are you all right? I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you down!" He asked her for the second time tonight.   
  
Hermione turned over and tried her hardest to look pained. To not let the infamous laughter come colliding back.  
  
"Yea, Harry I'm all right, but would you lend me a hand?" Hermione replied seeming to have been injured.  
  
Without second thought Harry took Hermione's hand and tried to pull her up. But, Hermione abruptly pulled him right down next to her, and still with time left, rolled directly on top of him.  
  
"There I win." Hermione teased with an ear to ear smile.  
  
But Harry said not a word. Just lifted his hand casually, to her now reddened cheek, with a huge grin plastered across his face. This is where and how it is meant to be. Both content with each other. So close to each other it renders both breathless. This is how it is meant to be.  
  
"I love you." She finally told him.  
  
They kissed. Another unforgettable, amazing kiss. Hermione did not need to hear him say the words back to her. She already knew.  
  
And the story ends, yet again, with the realization of love.   
Without words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am in no way related to J.K. Rowling, the genius that she is.  
  
A/N: I like adding the disclaimer at the end because if you put it at the top, to me, it sort of loses to mood of maybe finding an interesting piece. Also, it distracts you from the fanfic itself. Hope you enjoyed, and I know this may sound a bit awkward or even conceited, but could you possibly rate what grade and/or age you may think the person who wrote this would be/or be in.   
  
Hope you enjoyed! Let us all be thankful. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!!!! 


End file.
